Two Roads to Cross
by dualstrike
Summary: It was sort of funny, how we got lost into the woods together. I just met her, and we had to choose two paths to follow. I didn't know what path to take, but I knew this, I didn't want her to be alone. Meta Knight's POV. MetaxJigglypuff. R&R. OOCness!


**Two Roads to Cross  
**_**It was sort of funny, how we got lost into the woods together. I just met her, and we had to choose two paths to follow. I didn't know what path to take, but I knew this, I didn't want her to be alone.**_**  
Couples: Meta Knight x Jigglypuff  
I don't own anything; I only own the story itself!  
Author's Thoughts: Well, I finally wrote another story! I feel so happy! XD School is killing me, I got to work on my computer final! DX I FAIL AT PROJECTS!**

This story is in Meta Knight's POV, The two puffball things (XDD) are in human form, and some major OOCness! 8D

~ ~ ~

"Damn it, I hate those two."

I sighed as I sat down to rest. I was having a terrible day to begin with, from Kirby annoying me, to my roommates getting me lost in the woods. Ike and Marth, my two 'friends', are so dead when I get out of here.

I closed my eyes and sighed once again. I was hoping someone would find me, so I can go home and beat the shit out of Ike and Marth. I was about to walk around some more until I heard rustling form a nearby bush. I turned my head and took my sword out.

I wasn't expecting a young girl with pink hair fly out of the bush. She landed with a 'thud', getting twigs and leaves in her already messy and curly hair. I watched her moan and groan as she got up. This girl...She reminded me of Pikachu--except without the long ears and tail. This girl had small ears, almost like that blue rat... Sonic, I think his name was.

I watched as she dusted the dirt off of her clothing, which, of course, was pink. She looked up at me. I looked down at her. She was short, very short.

"Ah...." She started to say, and then blushed in embarrassment. "Ohmigosh! I look like some hobo on the street!" She looked back at me and blinked. "Hey, you're a newcomer, aren't you?"

Bow I remembered who this girl was. Her name was Jigglypuff. Kirby introduced me to her. She was sweet, but she had to excuse herself to go meet her friend, which was Pikachu. The strange thing is, I couldn't stop thinking about her when she walked away.

That's when my trouble started. Ike and Marth began to tease me after it, and they left me in the forest, saying that my 'girlfriend' was there.

I was beginning to think about why she was here when I felt my mask removed. There was Jigglypuff holding my mask and smiling. I felt a blush escape and a flailed at her, trying to grab my mask.

"H-Hey! Let go of it!" I yelled. She giggled. "No! You tell me why you're out here!" I blinked and sighed for the third time. "My roommates left me here..." I turned away from her, considering I couldn't tell her _why_ they left me here.

"Oh, well, Kirby left me here, saying he was gonna go find you, but he never came back, and I, uh, got...Lost."

"I thought you were a veteran here."

"W-Well, I-I don't know my way, and neither do you, so shut it!"

"Hey, don't tell me what to do, squirt!"

"Squirt?!" One of her eyes twitched and she pounced on her. I blushed as I felt her warm hands on me. _Damn it Meta Knight, don't think about her, just push her off, and walk away..._ I thought to myself.

Sadly, I couldn't. She got off of me though, and stuck her hand out. "Come on, Meta Knight, we should find our way out together!" She smiled, and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"...Fine..." I followed behind Jigglypuff, who held my hand all the way down the road.

~ ~ ~

We reached two roads, each one looking the same. "Ah..." She started to say once again. She looked over at me. "What should we do?"

Before I could answer, we heard footsteps behind us. An old man was in our view. Jigglypuff looked at me, confused and wondering. I looked at her. The man cleared his voice.

"I overheard you two, and I have a solution!" We waited to say his idea. "One goes one way, the other goes another way."

"That seems to be a good ide--" Jigglypuff started to say, but I interrupted. "No." I said coldly to the man. The man seemed surprise, but I saw right through him. I would have to thank Kirby for telling me this...

_"Meta Knight..." Kirby started to say. We were both on the train to Smash Mansion, and I looked over at him. "What?"_

"If you do get lost in the woods with someone, and there are two roads, don't listen to the man there."

"Why?"

"He tells you and the person with you to each go down the two roads. The person who agrees that's a good idea will die along the road."

"And if we don't agree?"

Kirby smiled. "Then you two are safe, and you'll be safe at the mansion~!" He leaned back into hsi chair. I wanted to ask more about it, but he fell asleep.

"Meta Knight..." Jigglypuff started to say. I looked at her, and sighed. "Come on, let's go." I took her hand, and once we were down the road, I told her what Kirby told me. "But Kirby is a kidder, Meta Knight..."

"Trust me, if you know Kirby like I do, you can see through his acts. He was being serious on this one." Jigglypuff looked at me, and nodded. She gave me a quick hug, and I felt my face burn up. She smiled at me.

"Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No." I answered quickly. Jigglypuff smiled. "Then why don't we, you know, hang out?"

I looked at her. How should I respond? I was never asked out, but I felt the answer zoom out of my mouth. "Sure."

"Awesome!" She jumped on my back, and I walked down the path. She soon fell asleep when we got to the house. When we were inside, I woke her up. She smiled a sleepy smile and crawled down. She tried to walk to her room, but I picked her up.

She told me her room, and when I got there, Pikachu was already at the door. The older female smiled and carried Jigglypuff like a mother carrying her child. I watched them go in. When the door closed, I walked away. I soon ran into Ike and Marth.

The two looked at each other and smiled, and I knew what was coming. "Before you two ask about being in the woods, let's just say it went OK." I walked away, leaving the two baffled at my words.

I went into our rooms and closed the door. I sat on my bed, then laid down, looking at the ceiling. I couldn't get her out of my mind. It was sort of funny, how we got lost into the woods together. I just met her, and we had to choose two paths to follow.

I didn't know what path to take, but I knew this, I didn't want her to be alone.

I love her.


End file.
